Season 5
- = - = - = }} |premiere airdate = June 10, 2014 |finale airdate = TDB |slogan = TBA |previous = Season 4 |next = Season 6}} Season 5 'of ''Pretty Little Liars was renewed by ABC Family on March 26, 2013. Consisting of 25 episodes, production began in March 2014 and the season will premiere on June 10, 2014. Furthermore, this season will feature the 100th episode of the series and a special Holiday episode. Notes *Marlene tweeted that there could be a Christmas episode this season - when asked by a fan regarding if we get one. (28 October 2013) *Marlene tweeted that they will do something special for sure the 100th episode and that Season 5 is wow! (1 November 2013) *Marlene tweeted the number of episodes: 25 including the Holiday episode. (7 January 2014) *Marlene tweeted a possible clue: being stuck IN school on a snow day is bad luck. (29 January 2014) **Marlene would earlier tweet that she sees snow in her future. (7 January 2014) *Marlene tweeted that the writers are back in action. (1 February 2014) **Marlene tweeted some of the PLL writers with the caption 'Happy first day of school'. (27 January 2014) *Ashley (Hanna) got hair extensions for Season 5. Source *On June 10th, 2014, the day of the season 5 premiere, ABC Family announced it had renewed Pretty Little Liars for two consecutive seasons (a 6th and 7th season).Source *On July 8th, 2014, a new poster for season 5 was released via twitter. Storylines Spencer Hastings TBA Emily Fields TBA Hanna Marin TBA Aria Montgomery TBA Alison DiLaurentis TBA Mona Vanderwaal TBA Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings– 20/25 *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 20/25 *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery– 20/25 *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 20/25 *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 15/25 *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 15/25 *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 14/25 *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 13/25 *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 9/25 Recurring Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh– 11/25 *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 9/25 *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner 7/25 *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll 7/25 *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 6/25 *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery 6/25 *Miranda Ray Mayo as Talia Sandoval - 6/25 *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 6/25 *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook – 5/25 *Will Bradley as Jonny Raymond - 5/25 *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 5/25 *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings – 5/25 *Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 5/25 *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis – 4/25 *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell 3/25 *Jake Weary as Cyrus Petrillo - 3/25 *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 3/25 *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 3/25 *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring – 3/25 Guest Cast *Ambrit Millhouse as Big Rhonda - 2/25 *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery- 2/25 *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake– 2/25 *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb 2/25 *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis 2/25 *Sydney Penny as Leona Vanderwaal - 2/25 *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 2/25 *Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs - 2/25 *Steve Talley as Zack - 2/25 *John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett 1/25 *Michael Rothhaar as Dr. Cassano 1/25 *Jim Titus as Officer Barry Maple - 1/25 *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald - 1/25 *Paloma Guzmán as Jackie Molina - 1/25 *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone - 1/25 *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 1/25 *Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson - 1/25 *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin - 1/25 *Matt Marquez as Eric Mendoza - 1/25 :'''See Also: Character Appearances Season Notes Note: There must be reliable sources for any spoilers! *We will get some Toby and Alison scenes in the present. Source *It has been confirmed that Caleb will be returning to Rosewood. Source **He will return in the 100th episode of Pretty Little Liars. (PaleyFest Panel 2014) *We will get more of a glimpse of what Jason was doing away. Source *We will get closer to find out who killed Wilden in the premiere. Source *Marlene has revealed in an interview that Jenna and Melissa will both be in Season 5. Alison's father, Kenneth, will also appear. Episodes 5A 5B Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:5B Category:Pretty Little Liars Wiki